moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirava Del'Var Darkfyre
Mirava Del'Var Darkfyre 'Physical Description' Mira stands tall for her race, nearly 5'11 and almost gangly if it wasnt for a network of athletic muscles skewn accross her otherwise curveous body. Her skin is adorned by both battle scars and tattoo's that cover much of the blemishes of her rather difficult life. tattoo's that cover much of the blemishes of her rather difficult life.Her face - although symetrical with a pair of pouting lips that just scream out cute is now tarnished, a long scar etching down the length of right eye that seems to lack the color and aura of her left to indicate either a prostetic eye or a heavily damaged one. Her left eye however is the typical fel green of her people. The woman's hair seems to be only thing of beauty that is umblemished, combed and braided with jade, the long blonde hair falls upon her shoulders and ends upon her mid-back. Mirava is usaully clad in leather and mail armor with several straps and sheaths that hold compartments for throwing daggers located at on her chest, belt, theighs and arms. Depending on the assignment she also wears a black cloak with a hood to cover her face from the elements. When not on duty Mirava dresses light with a white longsleeved shirt with a button down leather vest and leather trousers. 'Childhood and adolescence' Mirava was born the eldest daughter of Aligez Del'Var the second,heir of the noble house of Del'Var and Ranger-Captain in the Farstriders. Brought up as nobility, Mirava was taught etiquette and politics at an early age as it was assumed that she would considered prime for a marriage between houses. During her adolescence Mirava was sent to Dalaran to train in the Arcane Arts under her own mother Archmagus Uthia Del'Var. She proved to be a stubborn student, although naturally gifted with magic she lacked the willpower to study and proved to be unreliable when working with other novices. As a result she was suspended from her studies in Dalaran and sent home to her mother's shame. Primed to at least excel in political arts, Mirava proved to be unworthy of that subject as well. Her tutors remarked of her rather tomboyish attitude and in one case deemed her, "A needless wreck and waste of beauty and talent." Despite that, she had several suitors whom ended up leaving promptly. There was one particular Windrunner youth who was actually left bruised and bloody after telling Mirava that "Women belong in the kitchen, not outside with the men." She only had one friend growing up, one of the stablehand's son by the name of Raiev Darkfyre. A commoner by all regards, Raiev was considered bright for his station and studied alongside Mirava after her mother deemed the boy "No harm to Mirava's so called creditbility." When the boy's parents were killed by trolls during a raid, Raiev was adopted into the House of Del'Var to recognize the long-standing service of the Darkfyre's to house Del'Var. Gangs of old town and the Sin'Serrar: Upon the failings of her both magical and noble etiquette training Mirava's use to the family became diminished until the patriarch of the house took her under his wing. Mirava's grandfather Aligez Del'Var asked to simply observe the teenager from afar to guage her personality, strengths and flaws. What he noticed was that the woman had a knack for manipulation, often cohersing and sometimes blackmailing her cousins into doing things they otherwise wouldn't do. She would often get into fights with her cousins and other children in the port city of Sel'Belore on an almost weekly basis but usually walk away without a scratch. She'd also spend her free time among the forest, hunting with the bow her father gave her on her immersion from childhood. Aligez upon gauging his grand-daughter's abilities arranged for her to be abducted by members of the Sin'Serrar. During the night several agents subdued her, blindfolded her and dropped her off alone on the streets of stormwind, nearly a world away from her home in Eversong. Despite her situation, she thrived on the streets of Stormwind, stealing and begging to eat her first few weeks then eventually moving her way into a gang in Old Town. Within months the young elf quickly rose through the hierarchy of the street gang, eventually being called Raven by the human cities underground society. "Raven's Flock" as her gang eventually came to be called dominated the smuggling business in stormwind's harbor as well as a gambling ring in one of the town's prospective taverns. What Mirava did not know was that she was being watched the entire time by the Sin'Serrar, they observed her actions and sent reports of her progress back to her grandfather in Eversong. The abduction was a test to see how she would fair in an unknown situation. It would seem that the young woman not only survived, but thrived. Mirava's criminal career ended when Raiev showed back up in her life, he had managed to track her down all the way from stormwind in order to tell her grave news: Her mother had died during childbirth and newborn brother had also died a few days later. Relinquishing her holdings in Stormwind to her second, Mirava returned to Eversong. She was greeted both with suprise, grief and relief by her family. Her father had thought her dead and was relieved that at least his daughter was alive. Although he asked about where she was, Mirava admitted to nothing for fear of shaming her father if he learned of her criminal activities in the human city. After settling back into the noble house Mirava approached her grandfather, informing him she knew it was him that set up the abduction. Aligez admitted to the feet, informing her that she didn't fit into the noble lifestyle and wanted to see for himself her capabilities. Mirava in a fit of rage charged at her grandfather, brandishing a knife. The elder simply dodged her thrusts and slices pitted towards him, dodging the attacks as if they were nothing. After entertaining the attacks with dodges the man finally subdued her granddaughter, breaking her right arm in the process in only three moves. He then told her that she was good, but not good enough to kill him, not yet. Aligez offered her a deal: Train with the Sin'Serrar and when her training was complete, he'd let her try to kill him again. Mirava reluctantly agreed and began training with Silvermoon's Assassins. Upon hearing about the boy's ability to track Mirava down, Aligez also offered the same deal to Raiev. Mirava's training with the Sin'Serrar taught her how to "Change Masks" and become someone else in order to the suit the situation. She was also taught the art of the Blade Dance, a martial art perfected by the Del'Var family that used short swords and throwing daggers. Upon completing her training, Mirava's grandfather presented her with a black dagger with a engraved raven hilt. He said if she wanted to, he'd be her first victim. "Now is not the right time, you're expecting it." Mirava told him, to which the Patriarch of the House of Del'Var simply smirked. She was then deemed a sleeper agent and informed to carry on with her life until she was called upon to serve Quel'thalas. 'Farstriders' Mirava joined the farstriders just before the first war of the orcs and humans broke out. An excellent markswoman, Mirava quickly became the favorite of the farstrider pupils. Dedicated, driven and most of all deadly was the description given of her by her instructions. Her first assignment was to one of the top Farstrider squads in southern eversong. The tusk-hunter squad as it was known to be called were Troll killers. They hunted and exterminated troll villages with a cold efficiency. Most of all it was led by another Captain Aligez Del'Var the Second; mirava's father. Aligez was hard on his daughter, pushing her harder then any other ranger and not tolerant of mistakes. With the passing years it became a routine for the rest of the squadron to be praised while Mirava spent her free time running laps and attending to the fletching of the squadrons bows as a result of her 'incompetence.' One night, while on a patrol the squadron encountered a hulk troll and a witch doctor. Mirava was ordered to take them both out, alone. Instead of using her bow she unsheathed her two short swords and cut the witch doctor's throat in plain view of the hulk's sight. In a rage the hulk charged Mirava, oblivious to the ledge behind her. She quickly rolled to the side, letting the trolls own speed to kill him as he lept off the cliff face and into the ocean rocks. Although she was greeted with smiles by her squadron, her father punished her, slapping her across the face. "Are we men or barbarians?" He asked her. She didn't respond, a defiant face greeting him. As the father raised his hand to strike her again she caught his wrist. "Neither, I am a daughter of Quel'thalas." She then broke his forearm. At first Mirava thought her own father was going to kill her as he held his arm, but1 then he laughed. "At last the fawn learns to strike back. We obey because we must, but we do not obey forever without question. Our leaders earn it - just as you have by standing up for yourself, Sergeant." He said to his daughter, the rank meaning she would be the second in command of the squadron. 'Marriage and Children' It was no secret that Raiev and Mirava were close, the childhood friends were always together and Mirava would often see him after returning home from her duties. Raiev himself was an active agent within the Sin'Serrar, keeping to his open job as head stablehand for Del'var Manor. When Raiev asked for Mirava's hand however it caused quite the stir in the port city of Sel'Belore. It was expected that the boy would be denied by the Del'Var family, instead her grandfather gave the marriage his blessing. After a small ceremony Mirava became pregnant with child and soon gave birth to Sarin Darkfyre, whom by blood would be the heir to the Del'Var Manor. During the times of peace the child was brought up to be a more public face of the Del'Var manor, being given noble ettiquete that he took to far better then his mother or father. Marell was born ten years later and was found to take far more after her parents in terms of a rebellious, mischievous child. To this day Sarin has volunteered his young life to the service of the Argent Crusade, taking up the cause of the light instead of services to the Blood Knights of Silvermoon. Marell was brought up to become a magister of Silvermoon, although the way she is going she'd likely follow in her mother's path as a Ranger because of her impatience with Arcane studies. The Second War Her father's squadron was sent with Captain Windrunner during the second war and was a trial for furthering her career with the Farstriders. During the second war when the amani revealed themselves - setting fire to various parts of the Eversong forest to lay in the plans for an invasion of their newfound orcish allies. Windrunner's squadrons of rangers were sent quickly to quash the Amani guerrillas. With a tenacity and a bit of luck the captain's squadrons were able to successfully route the remaining trolls from elven lands as the horde retreated from the forest. After the success, Her father's squadron was nicknamed the Tusk-Hunter Squadron. She was also promoted to Lieutenant and began to train to eventually take over her own squad. The Squadron's main focus was to find troll encampments and destroy them. The Tusk-Hunter Squadron not only was successful, they were on the trail of a particularly deadly Troll Zul'Jin. With months of tracking, they eventually ambushed his murdering trolls and captured him. The Jin was tortured by the squadron, the captain giving orders to remove the eye for the eye injury sustained by him to his daughter Mirava during the attack. While the elves became rallied in their success, the jin ripped his own arm off to escape his bindings and fled. It was then that the hunters became the hunted - the jin rallied the nearby trolls and hunted down the squadron to the very last - cannibalising those captured in front of the others to prove a point. Mirava and her father were one of the last few captured. Her father whispered to her before they were to be taken for "cooking." He showed her a vial he smuggled through their search; a poison. With a loving kiss to his daughter and an embrace he quaffed the vial and offered himself to the trolls. The trolls, dead from the poison in her father's flesh were unable to stop Mirava from escaping. She remains one of the few survivors of the Tusk-Hunters. With a promotion to captain, Mirava retrained herself to that of a pathstalker, remaining in the rangers as a support captain. This eventually led to her being under the command of Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Her job was to oversee troll activity in the region - particularly that of agricultural lands where her own family's manor resided. 'The 'Third War During the third war, Mirava was at the Vanguard of the scourge invasion. Fighting while on the retreat, Mirava's squadron was charged with slowing down with the scourge invasion as much as possible. Despite the heavy losses incurred by the Farstriders, Mirava's own squad was untouched with her persistent guerrilla warfare. Upon the fall of the first gate, Mirava's squadron was rerouted to evacuate Sel'Belore, Mirava's home port. The idea was to use all the transport ships in the harbor to evacuate as many civilians as possible and set them to sea, as the scourge had not yet acquired a large enough navy to possibly destroy the Quel'dorei navy which was still sizable from the second war. She encounted a small problem, although the Admiral of the Second Fleet was there to greet them, the majority of the transport ships were privately owned by a Lord by the name of Vynlarion Highcrest the Forth. The Lord had loaded many family heirlooms and valuables onto their ships and had pulled rank above the Ranger-General Sylvannas to ignore the orders given to him. He offered only two trade ships, but only for the nobles of Eastern Eversong. When her Sergeant tried to smuggle further civilians on board, he was executed on the spot. Furious Mirava moved to kill the Lord but was stopped by the Admiral, who calmed her down and told whispered to her to bide her time. The Admiral then told Mirava to ask her "other" superior of what to do about the lord. Her orders were given to her immiedetly, and when Mirava was invited to a dinner aboard one of the lord's larger luxery ships she managed to lure the lord away after the dinner for a "private discussion." Official reports state that Lord Vynlarion HIghcrest the Third drowned after consuming too much wine and falling from the deck of his own ship. Ironically, Mirava would eventually fall under the commander of his grandson Vynlarion Highcrest the Sixth. 'Privateer of the Second Fleet' The years following the third war Mirava was reassigned from the Rangers to the Sin'dorei's second fleet as a Marine Captain. With her pathstalker training and "other" training she became a natural leader for boarding parties. Her reputation for killing the captain within a minute of boarding a ship made her infamous among the pirates that scourged the trade routes near Eversong. She was nicknamed the Raven for the way she'd fall from the sails and raftings to kill the captain from above, often going for the eyes. When Silvermoon joined the horde, Mirava was promoted to Ship Captain and given a writ of privateering. She was not allowed to fly Sin'dorei colors but was given leave to plunder the alliance trade routes for gold and vital supplies needed to rebuild Eversong. Before Lor'themar "retired" the privateer fleet following an incident with a Stormwind Ambassador Mirava had taken fifty seven trade vessels, two alliance battleships and seven destroyers and had attained the rank of Commodore in the Sin'dorei Second Fleet. On her retirement Mirava was given her command ship "Dauntless" a Quel'thalas Destroyer Class Frigate for personal use. 'Wraith Heart Exiles' The real reason for her retirement was an order given to her by the Sin'Serrar, she was to infiltrate the special operations squadron based in Orgrimmar called the Wraith Heart Exiles. Reports told of them making headway among the Kor'Kron Legion, doing infiltration, sabotage and assassination work for them. Mirava observed the group from the shadows before finding out how their hierarchy worked and it was a simplistic command structure. The best led, and Eevet "The Worg" Sanquees, a half-elven assassin was the leader. Upon joining as the "new blood" Mirava quickly found a family like bond in the group. They were all exiles from there home working in a strange world, they had been forgotten, abused and used. She was always at odd's by Eevet's second in command, an undead by the name of Radok . Radok immedietly called her a spy of Silvermoon, Mirava's only saving grace with the group being that he couldn't prove it. Raiev was also sent by the Sin'Serrar to investigate Eevet especially. It was later learned that the formation of the Wraiths revolved around Eevet's work with the Alliance. She had been sent to Orgrimmar to assassinate a Warseer by the name of Dregg. She was defeated by him but spared, as a result she became indebted to the legion and formed a squadron to pay the debt of life. Mirava eventually challenged Eevet's leadership, stating that although a powerfully skilled rogue, she could not discipline her own troops. The two fought a hard battle and although bloodied with at least a few broken bones, Mirava eventually won out. The wraiths continued to operate in Orgrimmar alongside the Kor'Kron's Blackblades. They were instrumental in the campaigns in the Barons, often countering the alliance scouts and feeding them false information. When the Kor'Kron disbanded the Wraiths as a unit with Dregg's removal of leadership, many were absorbed by a Sin'dorei legion known as the Dark sun legion led by Malistra Ashborne. 'Dark Sun Legion' Upon being submitted into the Dark Sun Legion, Mirava was immedietly recognized as a Sin'Serrar agent and put to "use" by Malistra. She actively spied upon her officers and reported on any activity that would jeopardize her leadership. However, she was also given orders by the Sin'Serrar command to investigate Malistra herself. Her deceitful ways allowed her to move up the ranks quickly to that of a lower officer, giving her access to Malistra's home and files. During a campaign Mirava faked an injury and remained at home in Quel'thalas, it was there she broke into Malistra's home and learned the truth: She was a Black Dragonflight Agent. Before she could even act however her own troops had overthrown her and killed her, marking her as a traitor to her people. Mirava followed it up by hunting down the remaining Ashborns still in Quel'thalas to eradicate the Black Dragonflight family before she joined her former comrades in the Phoenix Battalion. Phoenix Battalion Mirava joined the Battalion upon being questioned by their new leader, Malistra's former second in command Erythis Firestorm. Now a grand general in the army, Erythis learned of Mirava's orders to spy upon the legion's officers. She gave Mirava a trial run as a private in her new battalion. Despite the mistrust Mirava ran up the ranks quickly of the battalion, despite hurdles and overcoming a "favorite" candidate for leadership "Tel'Thas Whisperwalk." A rivalry was born from them but during the course of Erythis' abduction it quickly became a partnership. When Erythis was abducted, the kidnapper threatened to kill her if the Battalion didn't back off. While the rest of the soldiers did, Mirava stepped forward with a flint lock pistol drawn towards Erythis herself. She told the kidnapper if he didn't let her go, he'd kill her and then him. The abductor was shocked by the move and nearly let her go before another rogue jumped in and attacked Mirava for "daring to threaten the grand general." When the kidnapper got away Mirava was stripped of her rank of Captain and temporary suspended pending a military tribunal. During the Tribunal only one person defended her, Tel'Thas Whisperwalk her rival. Tel'thas told the tribunal that Mirava's actions were a hostage negotiation tactic, advanced and that he knew Mirava had no intention of killing Erythis. As a result her punishment was lesson to a demotion to Lieutenant and temporary leave until Erythis was saved. Using the leave Mirava reformed the Wraiths for a short time, aiding the Phoenix Battalion as a "Support unit." Their expertise eventually led the team to track down the abductor known as Aiden, the information vital to Erythis' location and recovery. Current Status Mirava rejoined the military, and now serves under Arch Commander Alorinis in the 501st Silvermoon Regiment as an Espionage specialist. She never remarried after the death of her husband Raiev Darkfyre.